Edward E. Baldwin
Edward Eisenhardt Baldwin is a character that appears in Hyperdimension Sephira. He is one the three people who founded GHQ 30 years ago and later defected. He soon became one of the Seven Heads of Die Walkure. Background TBA Personality & Character Edward Baldwin is shown to be a generally kindhearted man wishes to save the world from the corruption caused by the Illuminati and Satan. As a result, he joined Die Walkure and the Endymion Bureau to fight against them. His intelligence and extensive knowledge about the GHQ made him extremely valuable to the cause, allowing him to become a member of the now named Seven Swords. He was strongly against using Shizuki Tsukamoto as a weapon against GHQ to accomplish Die Walkure's goal at first, believing nothing good will come from storing all that power into a single person but relented when Shizuki himself choose to fight. Edward also appears to deeply cares about others, becoming happy when Compa told him that she was happy to have had a successful wedding with Shizuki. Edward has also shown to be a very perceptive and skillful tactician. He made an offer to the other leaders of Die Walkure of handing over the technology shares of the Endymion Bureau in order to buy more time as they pondered over the rationale behind such a tempting offer. He was also able to instantly conclude that the Archon was using GHQ technology to mass produce genetically engineered humans to add to their armies of drones. While he is kind towards his allies, Edward has shown that he is not a complete pushover. He once threatened a GHQ Airship that if they did not retreat, all crew would be captured and given "fitting punishments" for their actions. His bluff worked, as the ship in question ended up retreating. Powers and Abilities Edward has proven he is a smart, cunning and resourceful individual who displayed particular skill in deception, having been capable of taking just three days to fully understand Share Energy and how it works. Despite his age and apparent physical disabilities, Malus suggests that he is quite powerful, especially when he had use of his legs. Edward is not a Magus and claims that he is not an Esper but has been shown to be able to sense the life force of others to a certain extent. He also has a peculiar ability which allows him to manipulate mentally weak individuals. It is not mind control or even hypnotism, but rather an effective form of mental suggestion that only works once or twice. Combat capabilities At some point between his leaving of GHQ and the events of the main story, Baldwin engaged in a battle against Satan himself. Baldwin noted that he had the aid of an object that resembled a golden dog tag (金色のドッグタグ Kin'iro no doggutagu?). The off screen nature of the fight leaves both Baldwin's battle capacities and the purpose of the name tag unclear. However, through unknown means, Baldwin was able to demonstrate the capacity to fight Satan to a stalemate while the latter was in possession of centuries of battle experience. Despite being crippled as a result from the conflict, he managed to sever Sancraid's arm in exchange, something which the GHQ director even praised his rival for, though he eventually gained a new one. However, Reine commented that his body does not have the stamina to endure either using his powers or lasting a long battle. Category:Male Category:Earth Natives Category:Die Walkure Members Category:Former GHQ Members